mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai-Naidar Vocabulary
A lexicon of known Ai-Naidari words and their meanings. Note: Items in red may need author confirmation for accuracy. A adrasar [ AH DRAH saar ],'' (verb)'' to give something of emotional, spiritual or intellectual value (as opposed to giving something of tangible/physical value) afatra [ ah FAH traa ],'' (adjective) for show, or not in earnest. '''agathe [ ], ''(noun)' the feelings that arise in response to ''gaul; the tearing grief and guilt and paralysis of knowing that the fulfillment of one duty causes one to fail in another. ahha HHah, (noun / interjection) – responsibility; stewardship; care; maintenance; the out-breath of the universe. That which maintains the world, and which maintains everything else. The sacred foundation of all things. aihhe [ EYE hhe ],'' (noun) epiphany through suffering. '''aimeth [ eye METH ], ''(noun)' oneness. '''ainan [ EYE nahn ], (adjective) lost; infrequently meant in the literal sense (as in being lost in a city), ainan usually refers to a mental state where one cannot get one's bearings. aiqenth [ eye KENTH ], ''(noun) ''epiphany through hard work/long effort. '''aisim [ eye SEEM ], ''(noun) value; only applies to people. In this case, a person's worth, as measured by the things important to Ai-Naidar: the size of their family, their contribution to society and how well they fulfill their ishas. aivnar [ EYEV naar ],'' (noun)'' moral duty to influence the universe toward good. ajzel [ ah JZEHL ], ''(noun)'' touch (non-sexual). ajzelin [ ah jzehl EEN ], ''(noun)'' touch-lover; beloved; someone allowed to touch your entire body in a non-sexual context at any time and in any situation or company--this word requires it be mutual on each other's parts. This blanket permission is rarely given and always a special intimacy. akuvrash [ ah koo VRAASH ], ''(noun)'' the local destruction of an individual's community, caused by their inability or unwillingness to accept aid, love or form connections. aludar [ AH loo DAWR ], ''(verb) to discover/know by consulting others or observing natural phenomenon. '''alun [ ah LOON ], ''(noun)' soul-twin (someone who is so much like you that you reinforce each other). '''alurais [ ah loo RAYZ ], ''(noun)' loyalty, allegiance, adoration. '''ama [ ah MAH ], ''(noun)' to long or yearn. '''amepad [ AA meh pahd ], (verb)' ''to force above its natural state. '''anajzel [ aan ah JZEHL ], (noun)'' touch-allowed; someone who is permitted to touch more of you than caste-rank law requires, but who cannot touch all of you; this is not necessarily mutual, and it can have rather careful rules describing its boundaries. '''anajzele [ aan ah JZEHL eh ], ''(noun)'' touch-allowed-mutual; someone who is permitted to touch more of you than caste-rank law requires, but who cannot touch all of you, a state that often has rather careful rules describing its boundaries. This is, however, a mutual condition. anil [ ah NEEL ],'' (adjective)'' '''happy; not a state, but a moment. '''apadisil [ ah pah dih SEEL ], ''(verb)'' bring out of malleable-space; the people allowed to do this are rare, and this almost always refers to the part of Correction that involves easing a person out of the state where they were receptive to Correction and into the state of once again being a normal member of society; this requires the facilitation and guidance of someone else. aridkedi [ ah rid KEH dee ], ''(noun)'' a country merchant. arvarnari [ ar VAR nee ], ''(noun)'' halo or corona. arvarnari jzilni [ ar VAR nee JZIL nee ], ''(noun)'' “the halo of the world.” ashgeten [ aash geh TEHN ], ''(noun)'' a person who is capable of reaching out to someone who is too broken to respond appropriately. The quality of being capable of this is called geten and is one of the rarer forms of esar (quality that makes one fit to lead). ashil [ ah SHEEL ], (noun) -- beauty (applies to a person, and speaks of inner beauty that transforms the body/shell in the eyes of its viewers). ashlet [ ASH let ], ''(noun)'' someone who works harmoniously with another, complementing their strengths and compensating for their weaknesses. ashul [ ah SHOOL ], (noun) - compassion in the face of weakness. ashumel [ ah shoo MEHL ], ''(noun) ''arteries, specifically the large ones near the heart. atain [ ah TINE ], ''(adjective) ''special (in a bad way). atan [ AH tahn ], ''(noun)'' area of responsibility, literally "rays" for the wedge shape atani are usually divided into. atse [ ah TSEH ], ''(noun)'' emotional outlets; anything that allows a person to relieve emotional stress in a safe, healthy and socially acceptable way. aunera [ au NEH rah ], ''(noun, sing. aunerai)'' 1. a color--emerald green, very lush and deep, with a slight tint of blue. 2. anything or anyone alien, from people and worlds to emotions and thoughts (though more rarely used for the latter). aunfensael [ awn fehn SAIL ], ''(noun)'' furless; some Ai-Naidar are born with no fur (usually on their ventrals, particularly the chest and throat or face); in rare cases, with no fur at all. This is considered exotic and somewhat unseemly. aunsael [ awn SAIL ], (adjective) 'nude, without clothing; has a connotation of "stripped" (as in, to the essential and atomic). '''avjz [ AHVJZ ], (noun) -' war B '''bairek narili [ BEHR ek nee REE lee ] , ''(verb)'' to incise wounds while applying the dye. This ritual often cripples, and sometimes kills, those it is bestowed upon. Only Thirukedi is permitted to bestow such marks. ban [ BAHN ], ''(verb)'' to do, to act. banaj [ bah NAHJZ ], (noun) '- non-verbal communication between two people who are close. '''banaje [ bah nah JZEH ], (verb) '- to communicate non-verbally with one with whom one is intimate. '''belevan [ beh leh VAAHN ], ''(noun)'' love-gifts. beqada [ beh KAA dah ], ''(noun)'' -- outlets; appropriate, safe and healthy ways for non-Ai-Naidar to release stress. This can be emotional stress (as in animals), or it can be mechanical (as in machines). Note that systems, such as societies, do not use this word; they use atse, the word for a thinking person's emotional outlets. biden [ bee DEHN ], ''(noun)'' leadership quality (rare form of esar), which allows a person to see a flaw in a person, understand its wellspring, and know implicitly how to Correct it to make that person whole. bikun [ BEE koon ], ''(noun)'' the inability to form deep attachments to those who are capable of returning one's feelings. biret [ bee REHT ], ''(noun)'' ambition: defined among Ai-Naidar as a desire to be superior to others by accruing more wealth, achievement, power or fame than is appropriate for a person of one's caste and rank. Considered a sickness that requires Correction. bri [ BREE ], ''(prep) '' be contained in (part of). Roughly analogous to 'of'. C D da [ DAA ], ''(verb) '' to go. dan [ DAHN ], ''(verb) '' to maze/confuse. dar [ DAWR ],'' (noun)'' people; one person: dari. dar ieleten [ dahr ee eh LEH tehn ],'' (noun) ''extinction; failure of a species/people. dare [ DAWR eh ], ''(noun)'' family; those related to an individual or under his/her protection as a family (important: this includes chosen-family as well as blood-family). dashalin [ dah shah LEEN ], ''(interjection)'' "What is repented of is forgiven." Since the public condemnation of wrong-doing is one of the duties of the Ai-Naidar, it is not uncommon for people's misdemeanors to be aired in public. It is essential that those who are so seen are assumed to have paid their debts, repented and are "clean" again. This interjection is an expression of that forgiveness. delet [ dehl EHT ], (noun) - kitchen; place where food is prepared. devre [ ], ''(noun)'' clutter, refering specifically and without separation to both the spiritual and physical sorts. dif [ DEEF ], (verb) -- to act, in particular to act in a way that is comical or mischievous. diqed [ DEE kehd ], ''(noun, sing. diqedi)'' mentor; one who can no longer perform all the duties of his/her caste-rank and is now primarily engaged in aiding others to perfect their own understanding of their duties. Often a role that falls to the elderly or disabled, but can sometimes land on one who is very good at teaching. diqut [ DEE koot ], ''(noun)'' an herbal compound commonly given to males who want children but are having physical issues performing the act that begets them. Has also come to mean any physically unpleasant or difficult duty that has desirable results. dira [ DEER ah ], ''(adjective)'' special (in a good way). duin [ doo EEN ],'' (noun)'' silence. duini [ doo EE nee ], ''(adjective)'' mute. E echera [ eh CHAIR ah ], ''(noun)'' administrator; specifically, an assistant or planner or scheduler or administrator who is so on top of things they seem to be everywhere at once, and yet never seem ruffled. This word used to mean "asset" and has since migrated to mean, specifically, someone who is one. ehenej [ eh heh NEHZH ], ''(noun)'' ejecta; vomit. Originally a medical term describing something ejected via force from the body, now generalized for any kind of rejected thing, so long as it is violently flung. It is often used by Guardians to describe shrapnel, for instance. It is never used to describe a part of the object in question, however; the sun's ejecta when it flings off some of its volume is not ehenej, because the ejecta was originally part of the sun. ekain [ eh KINE ], ''(noun)'' story (this is a plural noun with no singular). When Ai-Naidar wish to refer to a discrete story, they use the word for its type (as we would use "novel" for a fictional work of a specific size and intention, rather than, say, a "parable"). eker [ eh KAIR ], ''(noun)'' shame. elejzeneth [ ehl eh jzeh NEHTH ], ''(noun) acceptance-happiness; the feeling of pleasure one derives from helping those around you when you have the right help to give and they have the right need you can fulfill. '''elet [ eh LEHT ], ''(noun, sing. eleti)' eyes. '''emas [ eh MAHS ], ''(noun)' trust; specifically the trust that develops when an authority has power and does not abuse it. This trust is largely responsible for society working, and is not possible if those in power are forbidden every excess or wrongful use of their power. '''emeth [ eh MEHTH ], ''(noun)' perspective; the ability to see oneself in the context of everything else. The cultivation of perspective is considered a necessary requirement for contentment, empathy and healthy, normal behaviors, and many soul-sicknesses are said to be the result of a failure of perspective. '''emethil [ eh meh THIHL ], ''(noun)' chain; biological concept, of self as part of a long, unbroken line of blood family, from ancestors to children. Has connotations of eternity and immortality, but without the strong sense of individual persistence. '''enaima' [ eh nai MAH ], ''(verb) to let someone go; to let them grow up; to let them take care of themselves. Most often used in a parental context, but not limited to that relationship. '''enil [ eh NEEL ] , ''(verb)' to see obliquely; to look at something and see not what is obvious to others. A necessary quality for an Exception, but also useful in others who need to solve problems. '''eritkedi [ eh RIT keh dee ], ''(noun)' city noble. '''esar [ eh SAAR ], ''(noun)' the quality that makes one a superb leader; this is a sublime thing composed of your character, your actions, your social position (rank and caste), your upbringing. There are many different kinds of ''esar. eshan [ eh SHAHN ], ''(noun)'' rivers; running water. ethek [ eh THEHK ], ''(noun)'' condition by which none of the rules apply; this is often referred to in stories where both the rules of rank and caste and the Book of Exceptions have no power over the behavior of a person. There is both an element of fright and fascination with the ethek. evra [ EHV rah ], ''(verb)'' to urinate (aimed). evrul [ EH vrool ] , ''(verb)'' to assign blame and innocence to the proper parties; to correctly place people in the roles of victim, perpetrator, bystander and abettor. A legal term referring to a duty of priests, Guardians and those serving as judges. F fada [ fa DAH ], ''(noun)'' guilt, improper; used only when a person feels guilt for a situation for which they are not responsible. Sometimes incorrectly translated "survivor's guilt", but is more broadly applicable to any instance where a person takes on guilt for something undeserving. famepad [ FAA meh pahd ],'' (verb)'' to leave in its natural state. fashanil, (adjective) 'demonstrative in showing affection, the opposite of ''uvren. 'fathriked [ FA thri KEHD ], ''(noun, sing. fathrikedi) 'Decoration, an Ai-Naidar social caste; can refer to the caste itself or the individual ''fathriked within the caste. '''fenza [ FEHN zah ], ''(noun) fur (not interchangeable with hair, a different word). Ai-Naidari fur is very short and very fine, more like felt or velveteen than animal fur. '''fijza [ FEE jzah ], (noun)'' need to follow, be subordinate, serve one particular person, be receptive/submissive, be given clear direction (one side of the scale of ieqera). 'fil [ FEEL ], (noun) any small thing used to scent a space: incense, essential oils, potpourri, etc. Does not apply to perfume, except in derogatory terms (i.e. saying "he was wearing so much cologne he could have perfumed a temple"). Different kinds of fil are made clear by appending other words. Also used figuratively referring to ''fil ekain, or "incense stories", short tales which linger long after they have ended. filirij [ fee lih REEJZ ],'' (noun)'' a cover for something that it is inappropriate to look at. Most commonly used for guns. fol [ fohl ] , ''(adjective)'' imperfect. fulgeth [ fool GEHTH ],'' (noun) the feeling one feels toward a person who continually pushes one away, usually described as a combination of antipathy and exhaustion. '''fushel [ foo SHEHL ], ''(adjective)' rejected; specifically, when one offers a loved one necessary help but is refused, resulting in the loved one limping onward in poor state out of stubbornness. G '''gaj [ GAHJZ ], (noun) '-- the need for singularity, for unique circumstances. gathe [ gah THEH ], ''(noun) '' torture; specifically "suffering or pain without purpose or result." gaude [ gow DEH ], ''(noun)'' dignity. gaul [ GOWL ], ''(noun)'' a situation in which duties conflict among Ai-Naidar. gaune [ gow NEH ], ''(adj)'' to be focused on the wrong thing; to be using the wrong lens through which to see something, causing all your assumptions about it to be incorrect. gavjzah [ gahv JZAH ], (verb) -''' to eat without rushing, for pleasure, in company. '''geles [ geh LESS ], ''(noun)'' contrasting note; that which, against a backdrop of similar feelings, items or things offers a distinct counter without which one would lose the appreciation of that which one is experiencing. gelme [ gehl MEH ], ''(adjective) ''humble. gelme shera [ GEHL meh sheh RAH nee ], ''(noun, sing. gelme sherani), the humble plant, the host plant for ''let arva, ''the tea vine. '''gelmesh [ gehl MEHSH ], ''(noun)' the quality (or qualities), act(s) and/or thought(s) that form the foundation of positive relationship. '''geten [ geh TEHN ], ''(noun)' the ability to reach out to someone who is too broken to respond appropriately. This is considered one of the rarer forms of ''esar (in that if it not often necessary). A person with this quality is known as an ashgeten. gife [ GEE feh ], ''(noun)'' glimmer; the shards of colored light cast by stained glass or painted paper when light passes through it. Colloquially used to refer to bits of happiness cast by a single source. gifele [ GEE feh leh ], ''(adjective)'' glimmery; said of something that sheds colored light, like a mirrored ball, stained glass window or painted paper. Also used colloquially to describe anything that causes little bits of happiness. A good relationship is often referred to as gifele. gish [ GEESH ], (verb) -''' to grab food on the go, or eat quickly because you are between engagements. '''gishirashi [ geesh ee RAH shee ], (noun) - a breakfast room, nook, counter, etc, in a house where you grab food. Does not usually have chairs; if it does, they are not comfortable "sit for a long time" chairs. Plural is "gishirash," and can also be applied to food carts or other temporary stands where someone can get quick food. H haale [ haa LEH ], ''(adjective)'' empty. haraa [ ha RAH ], (noun) - courage. hasmera [ hahs MARE ah ], ''(noun)'' propriety; this is the propriety specifically of Kherishdar, which involves knowledge of the caste and rank relationships and the exceptions that rule them. helun [ heh LOON ], ''(noun)'' camaraderie, particularly among those in dangerous or difficult professions. henej [ heh NEHJZ ], ''(verb)'' to reject, violently. Originally medical terminology, used to describe the body's violent expulsion of toxic/poisonous material. hharane [ hhah RAA neh ], ''(noun)'' caste-peer. hhashan [ HHAH shahn ], ''(adjective)'' corrosive. hhaza [ HHAH zah (extended 'h') ], ''(noun)'' caste-rank; literally "responsibility." hhesin [ hheh SEEN ], (noun) ' catharsis through suffering. I '''iekuvren [ yeh KOOV rehn ], (noun)'' 'destructive independence; in which a person believes they do not require or must not ask for the aid of others, or the connection of relationships, or love when in fact they do and must, and push all attempts of those who care about them away. This quality leads to ''akuvrash, the local destruction of an individual's community. '''ieleten [ yeh LEH ten ], ''(noun)'' the failure that comes from attempting to make one's way alone in a situation or environment where one absolutely needs aid. iena [ yeh NAH ],'' (noun) self-negation; the feeling that prompts a person to feel as if they don't deserve help or love, or that their existence is in some fashion a burden on those they care about. Considered a form of sickness. '''ienul [ yeh NOOL ], (adjective)' ''"puts on bulk"; said of someone who easily gains weight (with no distinction between fat and muscle). Not a usual quality. '''ieqera [ yeh KAIR aa ], ''(noun)' balance between desire to lead and desire to follow. Every person's ''ieqera is different, leaning more towards one or the other, but every Ai-Naidari has both qualities in them. ievanset [ yeh VAHN seht ], ''(verb)'' to call attention to things that shouldn't be noticed. ievatashen [ yeh vaht AHSH ehn ],'' (noun) someone who consistently dwells on things that should not be paid attention to. '''ievetsen [ yeh VEHT sen ], ''(verb) 'to not ignore the things that should be ignored. '''ikirim [ ee kee REEM ], ''(adjective) "best when small"; used when something is best enjoyed at a small size, in moderation, in a small space, just small in general. '''ikul [ EE kool ], ''(noun)'' public censure; this leads to shame, which corrects improper/unwanted behavior, and is considered a social moral duty. ilaven raji [ ee LAH ven RAH zhee ], ''(noun)'' strong pavement. Terminology used in the game Rivers and Bridges. ilthir [ ihl THEER ] ''(noun)'' civilization. ipal [ ee PAAL ], ''(noun)'' public demonstration of virtue; this is considered a form of example-setting and is one of the a social moral duties of all Ai-Naidar. isaludar [ ih SAH loo DAWR ], ''(noun)'' knowledge; the vast body of knowledge that exists outside yourself, as a resource in other people, which can only be accessed through other people. ishan [ ee SHAWN ], ''(noun)'' appreciation of fullness of a thing's span, from its inception to its ending; implies that it is worthy at every moment of its existence, and acknowledges that it is different in the beginning from how it is at its peak and how it is at its end, and that this too is part of its worth. ishas [ EES haas ], ''(noun)'' spirit; very specifically, your ishas is what defines your caste and rank no matter what caste and rank you're born to. This is your social identity (which for the Ai-Naidar is inextricable from your personality and who you are). On a very real level, you simply are your ishas. ishil [ ih SHEEL ], ''(noun)'' belief. ishte [ YSH teh ], ''(adjective)'' the world's quality of being morally neutral. In basic, expresses that the world, fate, life neither leans toward evil and sorrow, nor toward happiness and good, but that the universe is a moral blank awaiting the influence of the Ai-Naidar. iskad [ EES kahd ], ''(noun)'' "book-soul", a copy of a book used by calligraphers and illuminators to create new copies; it is simply the text, with annotations on traditional letter treatments and illuminations. J jenil [ jeh NEEL ], ''(adjective)'' pioneering; said of people who have the ability to exist on the leading edge of society. Jenil people are often colonists, observers (scientists), engineers, or exist in any profession where individualism is useful. jiliqil [ jee lee KEEL ], (noun) '''- dreams, fitful. The sort of dreams one has while dozing, that leave one confused and disoriented when one wakes. '''jzasu [ JZAA soo ], ''(noun)'' psychological comfort; jzasu ''is a state of the soul or heart, and there is a connotation that it is reached by putting the heart at ease or peace. This is not an intellectual process. '''jzene [ jzeh NEH ], (noun)' - sacred witness. jzeneth [ jzeh NEHTH ], ''(adjective)'' accepted; specifically, when one offers love, comfort or aid to another and is accepted. This includes an emotional feeling of pleasure on the part of both receiver and giver. jzesil [ jzeh SEEL ], ''(verb)'' to touch. jzesusil [ jzeh soh SEEL ], ''(verb) touch-permit; to allow to touch a certain area. '''jziadrasar [ jzih AH dra saar ], ''(verb) ' to receive something of intellectual, spiritual or emotional value (a gift). '''jzil [ JZEEL ], ''(noun)' worlds; singular version is irregular ''jzilni, not jzili. jzirudar [ jzih roo DAH ], ''(noun)'' recipients of a tangible gift (formed from jzirusir); orphans. jzirusir [ jzih roo SEER ], ''(verb)'' to receive something of tangible value (a gift). K kadled [ KAHD lehd ], ''(verb)'' to know; this is knowing of a deep-seated, instinctual, gut-type feeling, acquired almost subconsciously. kava [ kaa VAH ], ''(noun)'' peer. kedare [ keh DAWR eh ], (noun) '''intimate activities that lead to the creation of family members (children or chosen-family). This form of intimate act is highly regulated by social rules and pressure. '''kei [ KAY ], ''(adverb)'' yes; affirmative. kelura [ keh LURE ah ], ''(noun)'' intimate activities that have no effect on family matters: in other words, does not cause children or form bonds that must be recognized formally as part of family. This form of intimate act is considered a matter of personal choice and largely goes unremarked in Kherishdar kejev [ ], ''(noun)'' the passion, the zest, the daring. An unusual form of esar, one that can become recklessness. keva [ keh VAH ], ''(noun)'' person who's into everything, trying to figure out how it works. This applies equally to children asking "Why" all the time and busybodies who want the latest gossip and elderly relatives who want to know if you really know what you're doing. kiqirin [ kee kee REEN ], (noun): 'Archaic. "little sisters" From ''qirin, "sisters" and ki- ''(antiquated), "small; precious; to be protected; delicate." In modern use, a type of bird that, once it reaches adulthood, sings each day no matter its estate--even a dying kiqirin will sing--until it perishes. Though the Ai-Naidar do not keep pets, it is considered good fortune (and a pleasure) to have attracted the visitation of a kirqirin, which is usually found only in the small grasses of fields far from cities. From the word for this bird comes the interjection "''ki-kiqirin," after the sound of its warm-up call; this is usually translated as "Sing while you yet live." '''kirana [ kee RAH nah ], ''(noun)'' religion. Note: this word is neither singular nor plural. It cannot be made into a singular form because there are no "religions" there is only "religion." kreva [ KREH vah ], ''(noun)'' waste water. kul [ KOOHL ], (noun) - '''food. '''kuvanset [ koo VAHN seht ], ''(verb)'' to fail to call attention to something that should be paid attention to. kuvetsen [ koo VEHT sehn ], ''(verb)'' to ignore something that should not be ignored. kuvre [ koo VREH ], (adjective) -- "fortunately built." To be sexually attractive; to have a body with features that are considered advantageous in bedplay. L later [ lah TARE ],'' (verb) to know via inspiration; to "get it." '''lavash [ lah VAHSH ], (noun) '- sleeping arrangements. lebra [ leh BRAH ], (noun) '''- humor. '''let [ LEHT ], ''(noun)'' tea. let aidaremethil [ LEHT aye DAH reh meh THEEL ], ''(noun)'' "tea-plant symbiosis;" the state of working with another to achieve a mutual success. let arva [ LEHT AHR vah ], ''(noun)'' tea vine. let raikash [ leht RYE kaash ], ''(noun)'' tea victory: a victory reached by compromise by the offended parties. letemereth eh mehr ETH , ''(noun)'' the success gained through working in conjunction with another. letshilva [ leht SHEEL vah ], ''(noun)'' complete usefulness; when every last particle of utility has been wrung from something. lever [ leh VARE ], ''(noun, sing. leveri)'' a private garden or courtyard for the use of guests. Can be entirely enclosed or only partially. lijzan [ lii JZAHN ], ''(noun)'' masks. lura [ LOO raa ], ''(noun)'' love. M madrasar [ mah drah SAHR ], (verb) - '''to eat with family, deliberately and patiently, as a way of coming together and sharing news/the day. This is a backformation from the word madrasarash, a word for a family's dining hall. '''madrasarash [ mah drah sahr AHSH ], (noun) - '''dining halls (singular: madrasarashi). The room in an Ai-Naidari family house large enough for the whole family to gather for meals. '''maien [ my EHN ], ''(noun)'' that which creates soul-sickness; a concept, an idea, a thought that, when contemplated, promotes alienation and twisted feelings; it inspires bad thoughts that themselves take root and become breeders of more soul-sickness. makadled [ mah KAHD lehd ],'' (noun)'' knowledge; more properly, instinctual knowledge, or knowledge learned by immersion (as children learn initially, by being surrounded by others and absorbing their behavior, language, and contextual clues). makadled melesholi [' 'mah KAHD lehd 'meh leh SHOHL ee '], ''(noun)'' the kind of knowledge one can only absorb while free of excess stimulation. manaimas [ mah neye MAHS ], ''(adjective)'' to be dominant/a leader. manais [ mah NEYES ], ''(noun)'' duties a lord owes to those in his or her charge. malater [ mah lah TARE ],'' (noun) knowledge gotten via inspiration. '''maraleva [ mah rah LEH vah ], ''(noun)' reverse-guided tour; in which the participants wander freely under the supervision of the guide, who then explains the points of interest they have found. '''masured [ MAA soo rehd ], ''(noun)' liegelords / liegeladies (only applies to nobles who have underlings) '''medar [ meh DAHR ], ''(noun)' ancestors; those of my bloodline who came before me. '''mefizjan [ meh feejz AHN ], ''(adjective)' to be subordinate/a follower. '''mehhe [ MEH hheh ], ''(noun) ' suffering. '''melefar [ meh leh FAHR ], ''(noun)' veil-glow. '''meleshol [ meh leh SHOHL ], ''(noun)' a portmanteau of the word for veil-glow and the word for breathpause, ''shol. meleshol vekka [ meh leh SHOHL veh kkah (long 'k') ], ''(noun)'' “lights-out pilgrims.” menain [ meh NEYEN ], ''(noun)'' duties one owes to one's liege-lord or lady. menured [ MEHN yoo rehd ], ''(noun, sing. menuredi)'' loyal servants of a liegelord or liegelady; a special connotation of fidelity and intimacy. The liegelord/lady counterpart is masured(i). mepad [ MEH pahd ], ''(verb)'' to force down from its natural state. meqet [ meh KEHT ], ''(noun)'' duty; in particular, one's duty to the easily overlooked, without whom one would never be what one is: family, society, those who came before you. The saying "standing on the shoulders of giants" is a perfect illustration of meqet. merethek [ MARE-eh-thehk ], ''(noun)'' A ritual in which someone of lower caste-rank pledges fealty to one of higher, and both acknowledge their mutual duties, lord to vassal. During this ritual, the higher-ranked paints a ribbon pattern on the lower with a dye (or bleach). This dye fades over the course of a year, at which point the ritual is observed again. Only Thirukedi uses permanent dyes. mesiln [ meh SEELN ], ''(verb)'' to submit; a virtue. Everyone submits to someone or something in Kherishdar, and to do so with grace is admired. meteset [ meh teh seht ], ''(adjective)'' "best when large"; used when something is best enjoyed at a large size, exuberantly or in large amounts, in a large space, just large in general. metteth [ meh TEHTH ] , ''(verb)'' To deal with a crisis and then have any necessary emotional collapse to wait before reacting. min [ MIHN ], ''(adverb)'' no. mith [ myth ], ''(noun)'' interdependence. morananil [ mohr ahn ah NEEL ], (noun) '''- world-travel sickness; any physical issue caused by the passage from one world to another, be it illness due to new bacteria, response to local flora/fauna or gravity/breathing/etc issues. N '''naima [ neye MAH ], ''(noun)'' need to lead, be in charge, take care of others, be aggressive, make decisions (one side of the scale of ieqera). naimeqet [ neye meh KEHT ] , ''(adjective)'' legally antiquated; used of customs, laws or traditions that are held over from earlier times and are not strictly consonant with existing custom. nalan [ nah LAWN ], ''(noun)'' influence; one's effect on others (conscious or not). nalureth [ nah lure EHTH], ''(noun)'' emotional capacity; the individual ability to cope with, stretch, give or handle emotional situations, carrying with it the understanding that each person's is different. Emotional health is measured in a person's nalureth. nama [ nah MAA ], ''(noun)'' experience, the wisdom that comes from experience, actually living many years. This is almost never considered a quality of the young. navel [ nah VEHL ], ''(noun)'' the unhappiness caused by disappointing one's parents, family or elders. Often considered the first moral feeling in children and the first sign of empathy. nejzen [ ne JZEHN ], ''(noun)'' Wall of Birth; the line separating those of Noble or Regal birth from those beneath it. nelijzan [ neh lii JZAHN ], ''(verb)'' to deceive, purposefully; to put on a different face for the specific purpose of misleading someone. Derived from lijzan, masks. nemet [ neh MEHT ], ''(noun)'' divination game used to see which family members will teach which values or lessons to an unborn child, usually played with small strips of folded paper. nemreqet [ nehm reh QWEHT ], ''(noun)'' acts, in particular those that require physical rigor: not labor, but rigor, as in going without sleep, a great deal of travel, physical supervision of others, walking, moving or riding. This word does not refer to hobbies or things done for fun, only to duties, obligations, or work/job-related functions. nemreqet qera [ nehm reh QWEHT QWARE aa ], (noun) '''active duties; what is expected of adults in the prime of their lives. '''nesthae [ nehs THAY ], ''(noun)'' exception; has unsavory connotations: ghost, demon, outside, unlike. Not quite alien, but contra-societal. nojzel [ noh JZEHL ], ''(noun, sing. nojzeli)'' touch-points: these are specific zones or parts of the body that require specific permission (either under caste law or by individual permission) to be touched, and include points such as the nape of the neck, the face and the spine. norveh [ nohr VEH ], (verb) -''' to eat methodically, for fuel (with or without company). '''noshan [ noh SHAWN ], ''(adjective)'' weird, absurd, strange or unexpected, usually in a funny way. noshan ekain [ noh SHAHN eh KAYN ], ''(noun)'' funny story/stories (this word has no numbered form). An anecdote where the humor derives from something odd, absurd, strange or unexpected. This is the kind of story that you might start by saying, "So I was walking to work and the funniest thing happened to me..." noshelash [ noh shehl AHSH ], ''(noun)'' a person to whom strange, absurd or unexpected things are always happening. This person usually has an endless supply of funny stories to tell, most of them starting, "So I was just on my way to something normal when..." nuil [ noo EEL ], ''(noun)'' a gratefulness that comes only from having a poison drained from one's spirit, a gratitude known most frequently from Correction. O ojun [ oh JZOON ], ''(noun)'' rifles, any long-barreled gun. Singular, ojuni. oneril [ oh neh REEL ], (noun). '''Relieving-room; restroom; contains toilet and sink for washing. '''oni [ oh NEE ], (noun) -- stick figures. Very simplistic/stylized art depicting people. onini lebra [ oh NEE NEE leh BRAH ], (noun) -- stick figure humor. An art form that uses stick figures in sequence (or single panels) to depict humorous situations. Sometimes abbreviated to "onini." osulked [ ah SOOL ked ], ''(noun, sing. osulkedi)'' minister; highest rank in Public Servant caste, with few members. Osulked serve Thirukedi (the Emperor) directly, but this is not their distinguishing characteristic, as all Ai-Naidar may be called to serve Him. Osulked are known by their service to anyone in the Empire who asks, no matter their rank or their location. They are often sent by Thirukedi to different communities to offer their services, if it is perceived those communities need special aid. P pad [ PAWD ], ''(noun)'' state (only refers to an individual's state). pad melesholi [ PAHD meh leh SHOH lee ], ''(noun)'' the receptive and restful mental state brought about by turning off the lights and accepting the cessation of activity. padetsek [ pah deh TSEHK ], ''(noun)'' Soul-Sickeness of all types. This word has no numbered form. padisil [ pah dih SEEL ], ''(verb)'' bring into malleable-space; the people allowed to do this are rare, and this almost always refers to the part of Correction that involves easing a person into a state receptive to being Corrected and it requires the facilitation and guidance of someone else. padreme [ pah DREH meh ], ''(verb)'' to be reminded of one's natural state (this is cause for relief and comfort, and implies that you are grateful for the reminder). paisathi [ pah ee SAH thee ], ''(noun)'' when an inevitability comes into life, brought there by changes your spirit requires to grow. pali [ pah LEE ], (noun) '''- alcoves; small nooks; little rooms. '''panaeth [ pah NAYTH ], ''(noun)'' trial-period; can be any length of time, but is common enough in many Ai-Naidari relationships and customs to have its own word. pashel [ paa SHELL ], ''(noun)'' trial-married; among Ai-Naidar it is common for there to be three stages of marriage: betrothed, where two are promised to one another; a trial marriage, which lasts anywhere from one month to several years, during which the two decide whether they are suited; and finally married until death's parting. Trial-marriages are more common among arranged pairings; during a trial, no children are begotten. A trial-marriage may be broken at any time by one of the parties with no shame. pauser [ pow SEHR ], ''(verb)'' to allow what must be, to be; to acquiesce without rancor, resentment or struggle. Often mistakenly translated by aliens with an implication of victimhood. pesi [ peh SEE ], ''(adverb) '' here (in this room). This connotation of here is very specifically within eye- and ear-shot. Q qek [ KEHK ], ''(verb)'' to slay a person's body. qekast [ qeh KAHST ], ''(noun)'' identity (?). qepad [ KEH pahd ], ''(verb)'' to allow to lapse into its natural state. qera [ QWARE ah ],'' (noun) '' quality of solving problems by applying pure effort at them. This is a quality considered the realm of adults in the prime of their power, and refers to those times when something seems completely insolvable until someone just keeps at it long enough and it seems to "give in" to the willpower of the person trying to solve it. qerish [ care IHSH ], ''(noun)'' all that is worth knowing/encompassing (deprecated; exists now only as part of the word for the Ai-Naidari empire, "Kherishdar," a compound formed from root qerish and udar, society or nation). qeneve [ keh NEH veh ], (noun) '''- a seeking-journey (undertaken on purpose, in search of insight; does not have to be spiritual, might also be solution to more common problems). '''qet [ KEHT ], ''(noun)'' responsibility-defenselessness; quality describing the social duty one one has to another person based on your responsibility to them and how defenseless they are. To an adult, a child will have more qet than another adult. Most qet is relative based on caste and rank, but some qet ''is absolute (children and self, for instance). '''qetaim [ keh TIME ], ''(noun)' acts, in particular those that involve advising, guidance, negotiation, thinking, refereeing; anything where the activity involves mental rigor, observation or language skills. Does not apply to hobbies or for-fun acts, only to acts that are obligations, duties or job/work-related. '''qetaim nama [ qeh TIME nah MAA ], ''(noun)' wisdom duties; the work expected of elders as they "retire" from more active physical duties. '''qil [ KEEL ], ''(adjective), pure; clean; unstained. '''qirin [ kee REEN ], (noun), sisters. qunapesi [ koo NAA peh see ],'' (adjective)'' here; a virtual or abstract space. This word does not refer to a physical location, but a non-physical proximity. qupesi [ koo PEH see ], ''(adjective) '' here (in the same general vicinity); this might be outside of a room or outside of immediate view, but definitely within a city. R raikash [ RYE kaash ], (noun) '''victory. '''rakadhas [ rah KAHD haas ], ''(noun)'' a person with an ishas that does not match his hhaza, his social position. A very rare occasion. rash [ RAHSH ], (noun) - '''small local places. Usually translated as "room" but not correctly; a rash is any small place local to where you currently are in space. So if you are in a house, a rash is a room (but could be a garden). If you are out, a rash could be a fountain, or an alley, etc. '''renainen [ re NYE nehn ], ''(noun)'' city walls; these are the walls that separate districts of the city from one another so that the Nobles and Regals who administrate them know the boundaries of their responsibilities. They are invariably low, usually hip-height: low enough for adults to easily converse, high enough to keep small children from wandering. revasil, [ reh vah SEEL ], ''(noun)'' a Correction; specifically used in instances where somone has transgressed against the rules of society and must be reminded how they are to act. Correction is not punishment, but an attempt to bring a person back in harmony with their ishas. revasil ekain [ reh vah seel eh KAIN ], ''(noun) ''Correction stories; using words or scenarios to Correct. ril [ reel ], ''(verb) ''to relieve oneself; this refers to any bodily need from hunger and thirst, to passing waste, to sexual requirement. rul [ ], ''(noun)'' proper guilt, felt at wrongdoing for which one is judged responsible. rulen [ ROO lehn ], ''(noun)'' bridges; anything that bridges or covers a gap, used lyrically or emotionally to evoke imagery or a feeling of bridging something. rulesh [ roo LEHSH ], ''(noun, sing. ruleshi)'' reparations; separation from Correction, rulesh are intended to comfort or repair the breach between two people as a result of an error, and are often levied in addition to Correction. rusir [ roo SEER ], ''(verb) ''to give something of tangible value (as opposed to giving something of emotional/spiritual/intellectual value). S saraa [ sah RAH ], (noun) - '''aloneness in a crowd. Considered a pleasing thing; describes the sense of calm and comfort one derives from being out among people, but not engaging with them actively. "know you are not alone"ness. '''sasrith [ sahs REETH ], ''(noun)'' favors promised to balance a small trouble or debt: the word is often extended to refer to the token used to denote that favor; righting imbalances in the social give-and-take is part of hasmera. savre [ sah VREH ], ''(verb)'' confess. savresil [ sah vreh SEEL ], (noun) confession. sel [ sehl ], ''(verb)'' listen; in particular, to listen closely to another in order to connect with them and truly learn and understand their desires, needs, challenges and problems. Considered the foundation of personal relationships and society at large, this skill is so important that to be without it is to be less than a person. sha [ SHAH ], ''(noun)'' light, has come to mean "natural light" (instead of artificial). shanul [ shah NOOL ], ''(noun)'' potable water. shava [ shah VAH ], (adjective) '''-- "fortunately shaped." To have a pleasing set of features, or a body of unusual symmetry/standard beauty. To have a beautiful body. '''shavelan [ shah veh LAHN ], ''(noun)'' A blossom that falls of its own accord. Also, a fortuitous thing. shauve [ sh ow VEH ], (verb) ''' to err (shamefully); suggests that the error has some kind of social or moral stigma attached. '''shedre [ sheh dreh ], (verb) - to dress shedre rashi [ sheh dreh RAH shee ], (noun) - dressing rooms. From shedre, "to dress" and "rash," small local place. shemailn [ ], ''(noun)'' preciousness; treasure; rarity. shemena [ SHEH meh nah ], ''(noun)'' maiden. Also "The Maiden," as in kirana, Ai-Naidari religion. shevet [ sheh VEHT ], ''(noun)'' decorum; specifically, knowing when to ignore things that should be ignored, when not to call attention to things that shouldn't be called attention to, and when to pay attention to and call attention to necessary things. shevetdar [ sheh veht DAAR ], ''(noun, sing. shevetdari)'' people with outstanding decorum. shidar [ shih DAWR ], ''(noun, sing. shidari) children, progeny; those who come after me. '''shim [ SHEEM ], ''(noun)' motion; almost always used for emotional/spiritual motion, in the sense of a person changing or growing. This is usually considered an awkward, uncomfortable or painful process, but also ultimately an joyful one. Also used to describe a visual trope, in that the character/person in an illustration with the most motion is the one that is changing the most. This is often depicted as external motion (wind in hair or clothes) even if the character is not moving, as a symbol that they can't stop growing/changing even when they seem physically still. '''shimele [ SHEEM ehl EH ], ''(adjective)' full of motion; almost always used for emotional/spiritual motion, in the sense of a person changing or growing. This is usually considered an awkward, uncomfortable or painful process, but also ultimately an joyful one. Also used to describe a visual trope, in that the character/person in an illustration with the most motion is the one that is changing the most. This is often depicted as external motion (wind in hair or clothes) even if the character is not moving, as a symbol that they can't stop growing/changing even when they seem physically still. '''shinje [ sheen JZEH ], ''(noun) soul-complement; someone who is shadow to your light/vice versa; someone who is so complementary to you that you compensate one another's weaknesses 'shiqera [ shih CARE ah ], (verb)'' to take care of; to parent; to mother. Most often used in a parental context, but not limited to that relationship. shol [ SHOHL ], ''(noun)'' breathpause. shove [ shoh VEH ], ''(verb)'' to worship. shul [ shool ], (noun) '''- change, personal change; the kind of interior epiphany or decision or revelation that changes a life. '''sim [ SEEM ], ''(verb)'' to be, to exist. skevrada [ skehv rah DAH ], ''(verb)'' someone so arrogant they're completely sure they'll always hit what they aim to urinate on. Slang and rude male vocabulary. T tainankest [ TYE naan KEHST ], ''(noun) A state of being outside society, to exist outside the system; to refuse civilization and your ''ishas and to attempt to be separate from all other Ai-Naidar. To be free, when freedom is isolation, loneliness and meaninglessness. To be unnamed. To not fit. A heinous, horrible thing. tainanpad [ tye naan PAHD ], ''(adj) ''emotionally disabled or incompetent; to be in a state where one is incapable of fulfilling one's duties or responsibilities or courtesies, or the ability to do so is impaired. tan [ TAHN ], ''(noun) sun; antiquated, now has literary/spiritual overtones. '''tan avaja [ tahn AH vah jah ], (noun) '-- a meditation exercise in which one watches the sunrise or sunset and attempts to separate all the colors in the gradient in the sky. Teaches patience, and ishan. tansha [ tahn SHAH ], ''(adjective, informal)'' shiny; refers to cities which are “lights-free,” (do not observe meleshol). tanshani [ tahn SHAH nee ], ''(adjective)'' sunlit. tanshe [ tahn SHEH ], (adverb) '''- 'til days' endings'. Poorly translated as 'eternally' or 'forever', but more specifically from that point until the point you die. '''toril REEL , ''(noun)'' – broken piece; shard; particularly, a piece of shattered glass through which one can see refractions. tsan [ TSAAN ], ''(noun)'' heart-beat; a measure of subjective time. tsara [ TSAA rah ], (noun) 'fortitude; in particular, the kind of strength that leads to serenity, associated with the gut. An "iron stomach," in the sense of being strong-enough-minded that few things penetrate your peace. '''tsarena [ tsaa REH nah ], ''(adverb) 'well; a connotation that things are as they should be, or are in their ideal state. '''tsavai [ tsah VEYE ], (adjective)'' '''done, forgotten, has been emotionally put in the past... what one says of something that one has made peace with, that it's "done" as far as you're concerned, done hurting or influencing or changing you. Can also be used as an interjection: Done! Gone! Done! '''tsekil [ tseh KEEL ], ''(adjective)'' sick; refers only to soul-sicknesses. tset [ TSEHT ], ''(noun)'' a ritual knife. tuf [ TUUF ], (verb) - '''to burn food. Colloquially used to express the concept that someone useful has been transformed to something completely useless. U '''udar [ oo DAHR ], ''(noun)'' society or nation. udar vabanil [ oo DAHR vah bah NEEL ], (noun) '''- the Correction/refinement of society, so that it includes only those qualities, traditions, customs and laws that serve it. '''ukulij [ oo koo LEEJZ ], (noun) - the concept that society/civilization requires refinement/paring away of things that no longer serve it. unil [ oo NEEL ], ''(noun)'' quiet. Particularly, a quiet one cultivates in order to calm the spirit and silence the busy mind and its voices. uvrel ''(verb)'' to cull. uvren, (''adjective) ''reserved, in terms of showing affection. The opposite of fashanil. V vabanil [ vah bah NEEL ], ''(noun)'' Correction when effected with actions, rather than words. vamsaun [ vaam SON ], (verb) 'to stretch reality; roughly equivalent to lying, but with the connotation that in holding this belief, you are choosing to knowingly distort reality as you know it (this is different from unknowingly stretching reality, or denying it; ''vamsaun has a connotation of hoping to make something true just by deciding it will be). '''vanar [ vaa NAAR ], (verb) to arrive. vanset [ VAHN seht ], ''(verb)'' to not call attention to something, which should not be called attention to. vashkavr [ vahsh KAHVR ], ''(adjective)'' messed up; usually refers to a community substantially crippled by missing connections or broken ones. vauni haale nee HAA leh, ''(noun)'' an empty vessel used as a meditation aid; popularized by a historical poem that spoke of filling an empty vase with one's spirit so one could contemplate it from a remove. vasil [ vah SEEL ], ''(noun) ''to correct; specifically used in instances where somone has transgressed against the rules of society and must be reminded how they are to act. Correction is not punishment, but an attempt to bring a person back in harmony with their ishas. vaun [ VOWN ],'' (noun)'' '''objects of contemplation; a meditative aid. Can be anything, from a person to a vase. Something you fix your eye upon in order to calm yourself. Touchstone. '''vekka [ VEHK kah ], ''(noun, sing. vekkani)'' pilgrims. vesh [ vehsh ], ''(adjective)'' contented. veshem [ vehsh EHM ], (noun) '''contentment. '''vetsen [ VEHT sehn ], ''(verb)'' to ignore something that should be ignored. vulaij [ vfoo LEYEJZH ], ''(noun) ''ephiphany through crisis/breaking point. vuler [ voo LEHR ], ''(noun) ''truth. vuqerin [ voo care EEN ], (noun) '''- habits or traditions or laws that no longer serve civilization/society. W X Y '''yan [ YAHN ], ''(noun)'' - hope. yulun [ yoo LOON ], (noun) '''- dreams, restful. The dreams that make sense of the world and the day's events, from which one wakes feeling together, capable, and even inspired. '''yuvrin [ yoov REE NEE ], (noun) - small room for meditation, usually containing a vauni haale. Z Category:Linguistics